After
by Ryo Hoshi
Summary: Introspective oneshot, LokiMayura. After, but not yet the morning after.


This was written in a single day, after I was attacked by this plot bunny. It was written as a break from Blue Lotus and Descent... Enjoy! 

Warnings: There are some references to very minor events the manga, nothing important enough to be a spoiler. This is set post-series.

Matantei Loki Ragnarok is owned by Sakura Kinoshita. I am not making a profit off of this, and do not have enough to be worth suing, so don't bother.

* * *

**After**  
_A Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfiction by Ryo Hoshi_

_Mayura looks so peaceful when asleep_, Loki thought to himself. It wasn't the first time he'd thought that, though it'd certainly been under different circumstances. They'd not been alone in bed together before, nor had he been in his true form. There was something strangely amusing about being used to keep two 'teenagers' apart -- especially since he knew that Narukami-kun wouldn't have done anything unless Mayura had asked, and that Mayura was rather innocent about such things.

In fact, he'd asked her earlier that night what she _did_ know. She had actually managed to surprise him with her answer. She knew a lot of the technical details, but he could now quite confidently say that she had been innocent of the practical ones.

Loki had not minded that, really. He would not have wanted to find out later that Mayura had been completely unaware of the risks... He still wasn't sure she took them as seriously as he might like her to, but there was something flattering about how easily she'd said that she didn't care about the risks she was taking.

He watched as Mayura sighed and rolled onto her back. Lazily, he reached out and caressed her stomach, imagining how it might look and feel in a few months if Mayura got from this night what she wanted. He smiled to himself.

Even though he _knew_ it would be riskier for her than it had been for any of those before... He _wanted_ to give her that, just not this soon. He was willing to let Mayura take that risk as soon as he was sure that _she_ understood what it would mean and what might happen to her...and as soon as he could do a better job of protecting her.

It wouldn't take that long, he realized. She was, by modern Japanese terms, now old enough to marry -- even though when he had been young, in human terms she'd be thought an old maid already. He knew she'd be done with school soon, as well. She'd not said if she had been doing well enough in school to expect to get into a college, but she had said a few months ago that she wanted to work full-time at the agency after graduating from high school.

Hadn't Mayura told him earlier that she'd be graduating in a week?

Sometime after she'd left for school, Loki decided, he would go talk to her father. He knew he'd not made the best of impressions upon Mayura-papa, but Loki hoped that her father would know that he _meant_ it when he promised to do his best to take care of Mayura...

There was a risk of her father deciding to not allow her to go near him again, but...

Loki was willing to take that risk, in hopes that he'd get to spend more nights like this.

§

Mayura opened her eyes sleepily. She knew it had to be morning, and that she had to get up and ready for school, but she didn't _want_ to get up. She felt warm and comfortable in bed...

She tried to get up anyway, and then realized that she wasn't alone in bed. _Oh._ She blushed, remembering what Loki and she had done.

She had no regrets. She loved him, and wanted to give him everything she could give him. She wasn't sure when she'd started to feel that way, though she knew she hadn't admitted those feelings even to herself until she found out that Loki wasn't _really_ an unusually mature little boy.

Mayura smiled and relaxed against Loki, wondering how much their child might take after him. She _knew_ Loki wouldn't abandon her, she wasn't worried about that. However, she worried that Loki might be taken from her, leaving her without anything of him...

But she didn't want to think too much about that. Right now he was _here_, he was _hers_...and she was _his_.

She felt safe in his arms, with the feel of his body close against her back, his breath ruffling the hair atop her head. She was happy to have this much, and hoped that Loki and she would be able to stay together...

Loki's breathing changed, and Mayura knew he was waking up. She caressed his arms around her waist. "Good morning, Loki-kun."

He sleepily responded, with the proper automatic response. She giggled. "Loki-kun, do you think Yamino-san will have made enough for me to eat breakfast here...?"

"With how often Narukami-kun eats here..." Loki said, before what Mayura had asked him processed. His arms loosened, and she turned around in his arms to face him.

She smiled at him, thinking to herself how handsome he looked. "Loki-kun..." she murmured, kissing him gently. "I love you."

Loki grinned. "I love you, Mayura," he said before kissing her with passion.

Mayura sighed happily as Loki broke the kiss. "Do you think we have time, Loki-kun...?"

She guessed from his response that he did.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
